


My Boyfriend is the Cutest

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Makorin Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2015, Tsundere Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day 7<br/>Prompts: Christmas</p><p>A Christmas Eve date goes a little better than expected after Makoto and Rin talk about something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is the Cutest

**Author's Note:**

> Ace!Makorin is one of my favorite things so I wanted to do something for it for Makorinweek!
> 
> This is the last fic for this shipweek and I want to thank everyone for reading my fics! I had a lot of fun writing for this ship and I'm so glad I wrote for this week!

When Makoto opened the door, he was greeted by a large chocolate cake being presented to him.  He looked up, past the cake, to see a very embarrassed looking Rin.

“Stop staring and take the cake already!”  Rin huffed, trying to shove the container into Makoto’s hands.

Makoto took the cake box carefully, opening the lid and inhaling deeply.  “Ah, Rin it smells so good.  Where did you get this?”

At his question, Rin seemed to get even more embarrassed and he looked at the ground.  “I made it, ‘cause I remembered you like chocolate.  Haru gave me the recipe, so I hope it’s good enough.”

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious.  Thank you.”  Smiling, Makoto pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek before moving to store the cake in the fridge.  “Give me a few minutes to get dressed, okay?  Ah, but first, I want you to have your present!”  He ran to his small bedroom to grab the gift, hoping that Rin would like it.  With a nervous smile, he returned to the entryway and presented Rin with a giant, stuffed shark.  It was soft and cuddly and had reminded him of Rin, so he thought it would be the perfect gift.

Rin stared at the plush, eyes widening as his face turned bright red once more.  “Mako, I…  It’s so… big?”

“Isn’t it cute?  It made me think of you, so I had to get it for you.  It’s… It’s not too much, right?”  Maybe it was too big…  But it was so cute and he knew how much Rin loved sharks.  Even more nervous, Makoto watched as his boyfriend finally took the plush from him and squished it gently.

“Thank you, Mako.”  Rin finally gave him a bright smile before shooing him off.  “Now go get dressed or we’ll miss our reservation!”

“Give me a minute,” Makoto said, hurrying back into his room but not before sparing a glance to catch Rin burying his face in the shark and hugging it close.  Sometimes he still couldn’t believe he had the cutest boyfriend.

* * *

They had managed to make their dinner reservation, thankfully.  It was one of the nicest restaurants in their neighborhood and both of them had pitched in to pay for it.  Rin had insisted on going somewhere nice, because he wanted their first Christmas as an official couple to be memorable.

Makoto was sure it would be, though he knew his memories be more about Rin’s smiles and laughter than the food.

After dinner, they wandered around a bit, looking at the lights and decorations that had been set up.

It was chilly and Makoto noticed Rin occasionally blowing on his hands, trying to warm them up.  Hesitantly, he took one of Rin’s hands, lacing their fingers together before stuffing their hands into the large pocket of his jacket.  He could feel Rin staring at him, before his boyfriend burst out laughing.

“You’re really cute, y’know that?”  The amusement in Rin’s voice was clear, but he didn’t pull his hand away.  Instead, he walked a bit closer to Makoto, pressing against his side.

Feeling his face heat up, Makoto leaned down to press a quick kiss to Rin’s forehead.  “You’re the cute one,” he mumbled.

“Fine, fine, we’re _both_ cute.”  Rin laughed again, nudging Makoto with his shoulder.  “Do you wanna go back to your place?”

At the question, Makoto almost froze as he felt dread settle in his stomach.  Any other time, the question wouldn’t have bothered him but this was Christmas Eve and his boyfriend loved romantic nonsense.  He just didn’t know if it would include _that_.

Nervous, Makoto nodded and lead them back to his place, trying to figure out what to do.  He had asked Haru for advice about this but all his best friend had said was not to worry.  How could he not?

The walk was awkward, as Rin tried to make conversation and Makoto only answered half-heartedly.  Eventually, Rin stopped talking altogether, though he never took his hand from Makoto’s pocket.

* * *

As soon as they were in the apartment, Rin pulled away from him, making Makoto worry even more.  “Rin, are you okay…?”

His boyfriend shrugged a bit, refusing to meet his eyes.  “Did I do something wrong…?  You got weirdly upset when I suggested coming here…”  Rin fidgeted with the ends of his scarf, fingers picking at the fabric.

“R-Rin, it’s okay!  You didn’t do anything wrong.”  Flailing a bit, Makoto took Rin’s hands in his own, rubbing the backs of them gently.  “It’s my own fault. I… I don’t know if we’re ready, that’s all.”  Well, he knew he wasn’t ready and probably never would be.  This wasn’t something he wanted but he’d deal with it if it meant making Rin happy.

“Hah?  You don’t know if we’re ready for watching movies?  Stupid, if you wanted to eat your cake first you shoulda just said so.  You scared me!”  Rin huffed at him, rolling his eyes.

Makoto stared at him in confusion for a moment.  Movies?  What was Rin talking about?  Vaguely, he remembered Rin mentioning a movie marathon when they had been making date plans.  He’d forgotten all about and now he felt a bit silly for reacting the way he had.  “Right… Movies, of course.”

“Well, yeah.  What else would I be talking about?”  Rin gave him a confused look, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“I…  Well, it’s Christmas, which is supposed to be romantic, so… I don’t know, I thought you want _that_ ,” he mumbled, giving Rin a small, hesitant smile.

Rin only looked more confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization and he shook his head. “N-No!  Oh my god, Makoto no!  I… fuck, look I know I should have told you this earlier but I couldn’t figure out how.  Haru kept saying you wouldn’t care but I was scared.  Shit…  Makoto, I don’t… I don’t want that?”  He phrased it as a question, as though he were unsure of his own words.  “I mean, I think you’re really attractive, I really do, but… but not like that.  I’ve never felt that way about anyone.  I’m so _sorry_.”  His voice cracked as he finished speaking and Makoto noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

Feeling relief wash through him, he pulled Rin into a kiss, wiping Rin’s tears away with his thumbs.  Pulling back from the kiss, he pressed his face into Rin’s hair.  “I…  I didn’t know how to tell you either,” he whispered.  “So this is why Haru said I shouldn’t worry…”  A soft laugh escaped his lips before Makoto sniffled, realizing that Rin’s hair was getting wet from his own tears.  “I’m so relieved.  I was scared you’d leave me.”

Rin pushed him back gently and stared up at him for a moment before cupping his face and pulling Makoto down so they could be face to face.  He pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly.  “Stupid.  Like I’d leave for something like this.”  Mimicking what Makoto had done for him, he wiped away his tears before kissing him softly.  “But I’m relieved too.  You really _are_ the best boyfriend,” he said before finally laughing.  “Now can we please watch some movies and cuddle?”

“I’d love nothing more.”  Makoto finally smiled as he pulled Rin to the couch.  Really, _he_ was the one who had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
